Trials In Love And War
by WatashiWaToraDesu
Summary: When things start to change for Harry, he is confused. But there is one person who he can come to, Draco.
1. Introduction

_**Authors note: I sadly do own Harry Potter, or any of its recognizable characters. They are property of their respective owners. I am making no money with these stories, I am just doing them for fun and for the enjoyment of others. I am in no way clamming these characters as my own.**_

Introduction

Harry Potter ends up at the Burrow after a gruesome beating from his uncle. He stays there for the rest of the summer, and things start happening. He notices strange things like he is able to smell more than normal, and hear better, but he thinks nothing of it. Then he starts noticing some big changes, but is able to control them; he doesn't want to be held out of Hogwars for something so seemingly simple.

But when he gets there, he looses control at the worst time. There is only one person there to help him, and luckily, he has been through this before, Draco Malfoy.

Thins start to develop, they form a truce, in order to be able to help each other more, but then they realize it is forming into more than just a truce. Soon they are together.

_**Well, there it is, what do you think so far, reviews please, I am new and would like all the help I can get. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

-1Chapter 1

The sound of a soft pop filled the room. Straining to see through the morning haze that was relentlessly coving his eyes, he finally spots a pair of humungous eyes staring straight into his. He jumped a bit at the unexpected sight, "Bwink, I thought I told you not to do that! Epically when I am sleeping!"

"Bwink is sorrys master, Bwink knows what master has said, but Bwink wanted to tell master that he has a visitor."

Lucius looks a Bwink for a couple second and says, "So I am supposed to just know who is here? Tell me."

A squeak comes from the startled house elf, "Bwink is sorrys master. It is Severus master. He wishes to speak with you about…"

"Yes, yes. I remember. Set up some breakfast in the garden, the basics, and some tea. We will be down as soon as I am ready, tell Severus that I will be down shortly, take him to the garden."

"Rights away master." With a soft pop Bwink leaves the room.

Lucius sits up, and looks around to the clock on his night stand, it reads eight o'clock. "Why must Severus insist on such early meetings?" Lucius mutters to himself. He steeps out of bed, and walks to his wardrobe, and pulls out a silvery grey shirt, black slacks, and a house robe. He strides over to his bathroom, looks at himself in the mirror, and takes his wand and presses it to his face under his eyes, and the dark circles disappear, and then to his hair and it puffs a bit then neatly lays flat.

Walking to the garden, a pesky bee seems it fit to continually annoy Lucius the whole way to the garden, then decides it is not worth it, and flies off.

Severus stands and inclines his head slightly and sits back down after Lucius sits. While serving up his breakfast, Lucius asks, "Is there a reason you are waiting, or do you just like to stair at me?"

Severus just sends a glare toward Lucius, "Don't flatter yourself. So how has young Draco been handling his changes? Has he come to talk to you about them yet?"

Lucius looks down at his food and mummers, "No, he hasn't said a word to me about it. I am worried, I don't want him to go back to Hogwarts if he can't control himself. He is probably scared, and doesn't know what to do, or even what is happening."

"It is a scary prospect, maybe you just need to sit down and talk with him. That would be best."

Lucius plays at his food, "I agree fully. I will do that today."

"Good. Just make sure to let him know you went through the same changes, but don't show him his coat till about a week after you talk to him, you remember what happened when you saw yours, don't you?"

"Yes, I will talk to him about that to."

They finished their meals, and then Severus and Lucius walk into the foyer, and Severus apperates out.


	3. Chapter 2 The Changes For Life

-1Chapter 2

Lucius walks over to a door, and knocks on it with a quick rap. "Draco, its me, can I come in?"

"Uh j-j-just a minute…" Draco says, nervously. The door opens up, to reveal a shirtless Draco. Draco's chest is red, and scratch marks are seen all over his chest and back. The white chalky lines are every where. "Er, c-come in."

Lucius walks in and takes a seat on Draco's bed. "Um, Draco, there is something we need to talk about. It is ab-"

"Dad, there is something wrong with me, " Draco interrupts, "I am itchy and hot and every thing just seems… bigger, more… engraved, I don't know how to explain it. Its like I… I don't know. I am just s-" Lucius pulls Draco closer, trying to calm him down, but Draco pulls away. "Sorry, its just too hot"

"Ok, just calm down. I know it is all overwhelming, but there is something we need to talk about. It is about all the weird things that are happening to you." Lucius says calmly, looking in to the younger Malfoy's eyes.

"You know what's going on?!!?" Draco bellows, startling Lucius a bit.

"Yes I do, cause it happened to me too, but when it happened to me, there wasn't any one to help me with it. If you could just sit down, I will explain it all to you, just I need you to calm down."

Draco comes over to the bed sits down and tries his best to look calm. "Ok, what is it?"

Lucius looks a Draco, and says, "What is happening to you, its kind of like a second purity."

"I don't remember the last one having me itch like a some one who is allergic to itching powder in an fac…"

"Draco, calm down, and what have I told you about interrupting, it is not Malfoy, remember that. Now as I was saying. It is kind of like a second puberty. What is happening is you are maturing in to your… adult form."

"A-a-adult form, like what, a butterfly or moth from a cocoon?"

"in a matter of speaking, yes, but, into something much more beautiful, and you can turn in off when you need to, unlike a butter fly or moth, as you so… delicately… put it."

"Well, then what I am changing into? Will it hurt? What do…" Draco sputter and is silenced by Lucius.

"It is called a Veela. We are Veelas."

"Veelas, and they are…?"

"they are a cat like creature. I am not sure how to explain it, but I have some books on it if you would like to read them. The only way I can show you what it is, is if I show you myself in my Veela form. But I cant do that yet, cause it may cause you to change with out your coat with could-"

"My coat?"

"Draco, interrupting? Yes coat. it will make since in due time. Until then, read these." Lucius draws his wand, points it at the door, and books start to zoom into his room. "They can answer any question you have, but here are some that can not be answered by books, which I will show you, but in due time. So for now, just read." Lucius gets up to walk to the door, but turns around, seeing Draco looking at the books. "Oh, and for the itching and burning, that is normal, it should pass in a couple days, once your hormones settle back to normal. But for now, just rest, and read those books, they will help. If you need to talk after wards, let me know. Just know you aren't alone at this point, and keep and open mind, some of the concepts may be, slightly confusing and .. Well you will see."

Lucius turns to walk out the door, when he hears Draco say, "Thanks dad, lets just hope I make it through the two days. This itching is horrendous."

Draco and Lucius laugh, and then Lucius walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him, giving his son the privacy he needs.


	4. Chapter 3 A Two Sided Beating

_**authors note: there is abuse in this chapter. DO NOT FLAME ME IF YOU READ THIS AND DONT LIKE IT. IT IS YOUR FAULT. with that said. ENJOY!**_

Chapter 3

A car door slams shut. Dudley and Aunt Petunia are going to the store. Uncle Vernon is staying behind. The car pulls out of the driveway, and makes its way to the store. Aunt Petunia was never fast while shopping. So harry knows that she wont be back for a while.

"Get over here boy, NOW!" Uncle Vernon bellows, face already turning red.

Harry runs up the steps, wondering what he did wrong. He starts thinking of any little thing he did wrong. He comes into his room, and find his uncle with a belt in his hand. "Y-yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Come here." Uncle Vernon points in front of him self.

Harry hesitantly walks to him, preparing for the worst.

Vernon rears his hand back, and whips the belt in to Harry's face. Harry stumbels but doesn't fall. A red welt forms across Harry's face where the belt hit.

"Do you like that ,boy?" Vernon asked, anger and joy blended on his face. Harry just stands there, looking at Vernon. "I said, DO YOU LIKE THAT BOY?" Vernon slams his fist into Harry's stomahc, and Harry falls to his knee, but stands back up, determined not to let his uncle get the satisfaction of seeing him down.

"Y-yes sir." Harry stammers, trying to find his voice among the pain.

"You will answer me promptly when I ask you a question, is that clear?" Vernon says after punching Harry in the nose.

"Sorry sir, I will sir." Harry says, tasting blood as it runs from his nose on to his lips.

"Forgiveness is a privilege, not something you can earn, you ungrateful...little...twat." Vernon through gritted teeth, only pausing to beat Harry with his belt.

Vernon reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a knife. It gleams in the light, its point visibly razor sharp.

A twinge of fear seeks its way into Harry's heart. It must have shown oh Harry's face, because Vernon swung the knife across Harry's chest. Harry winced as the blade cut through his flesh. He feels the sticky crimson liquid run down his chest to his stomach, slowly growing into a circle around the cut on the fabric.

Vernon keeps cutting at Harry, the knife collection blood, and his shirt now almost completely soaked with blood. There are many cuts on his face. Unable to take it any more, he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his wand. Vernon looks at Harry and says, "Do you think I am scared of that? You use that, and you will never be able to go to that freaky little school, and see your freaky little friends, ever again."

"You don't think that I know? I have had it with you. I cook for you, I clean your house. I never talk back or disrespect you, and you still insist on treating me like you are better. Well guess what, you are not. So now you are going to leave my room, and I am going to pack and leave. Not that you could, but you will not follow me. Is that understood?" Harry says, anger and rage filling his eyes. A flicker of fear is seen run across Vernon's face. "Ah, scared are we?"

Vernon's eyes grow, and he lunges at Harry, but before he could get to him, Harry steps out of the way, points his wand at Vernon, and shouts "**Sectum Sempra." A huge gash slowly rips its self across Vernon's face, but that only make him more furious. He charges back at Harry, but Harry shouts "Petrificus Totalus." Vernon's body goes rigid, but his eyes continue to move, looking around. Fear floods his eyes, as he realizes he no longer has control. **

**"Not so tough are we now, dear uncle? Now that you aren't in control, you are scared. Well welcome to what I have to deal with. Every time you beat me, every time you scream for me, every time I am in your presence. I never know what is coming next. Well now that changes. You will feel what it is like to not know, to wonder what will happen next, and I am going to enjoy every minute of it. How? Because, Dumbeldore put wards on this house, allowing me to do underage magic, and not get in trouble with the ministry. So you see, while you have been beating me, I have been simply biding my time, thinking of all the ways I will get back at you." A tear runs down Vernon's face. "Now you feel sad. Well guess what, I feel nothing. All these years of beatings have made me stop caring about you. What happens now is your fault, maybe you will learn not to hurt anyone any more..." Harry trails off. **

**Harry walks over and sits on his bed, with a thought full look on his face. Harry looks at his uncle, points his wand at him, and says "Furnunculus" and boils appear all over his body. Harry gets up and kicks his uncle in the stomach. "How do you like that? Not fun is it? No, but guess what, deal with it, just like I had to! Sectum Sempra!!!" A cut so deep it exposes the bone slowly moves from Vernon's cheek bone to his shoulder. Blood gushes out of the wound. **

**Harry starts to feel dizzy, and he sits back on his bed, "Using all this magic while angry, I am not able to control the amount I use... oh, look at that, that must hurt. Lets see,..." Harry get up and walks over to Vernon, and puts his wand close to the new cut, and mutters "Incendo" and a small flame is emitted form his wand, and starts to burn the skin, bone and muscle. Vernon closes his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "That wont help you..." Harry stumbels back, the flame sputtering to a stop. He looks at his wand, and then things start to go blurry. He looks at his bed and where he has been standing, there are massive amounts of blood every where. He quickly realizes that he has lost too much blood. He slowly makes his way to his trunk, and pulls out a gold coin, and calls Ron, just says "Help" and then blacks out.**


	5. Chapter 4 The First Transformations

Chapter 4

Draco walks out of his room, scratching at his rear, near his lower back. He walks into his fathers study. Lucius looks up, and smiles, "Oh, Draco," he chuckles, "it-it's started."

Draco looks up in confusion, "Wh-what's started?" he says with apparent alarm in his voice.

"Um, feel your ears." Lucius tries to say with a straight face.

Draco slowly reaches up his hand, feeling at his ears, he noticed they are smaller than usual. He opens his mouth to speak, but found no word. A look of intense fear shadows his face. Seeing this, Lucius looks at Draco and says, "Its ok, that's normal, it happened to me, it is your transformation. Here, watch..." Lucius trails off, pointing to his head. Slowly his ears shrink to nothing, and cat ears start to appear on his head. Draco looks at him in total shock, jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Close your mouth; you can do this soon too." Draco's eyes got big. Then a big grin creeps across his face. Lucius looks at him, confused. "What so funny?"

Draco just grins even more, "Do you have any idea how many guy- er- girls are going to think they are cute..." Draco trails off.

"Yes Draco, I do know how many guys will think they are cute. Come here, we need to talk." Draco's face goes beat red, but he makes his way to a couch that his father just walked over to and sat down. "There is something I need to tell you. Draco, I am gay. I always had been." Draco's jaw was now resting on his chest. Lucius reaches over and closes it, but if just falls open again. "DRACO!" Lucius bellows bring Draco back to reality.

"S-s-sorry, I must have miss understood you. I thought you just said you are gay?" Draco says, calmly.

"No Draco, you herd me right, I am gay."

"Then, what about mom? Why are you with her?"

"Well, the Dark Lord found out some how, and he told me he didn't care, but some of the other death eaters will. The only person we could trust was Narcissa, and we did. He set up a 'marriage' between us, so I wouldn't have to worry as much about people finding out." Lucius stops, letting Draco soak it all in.

"So, mom knows? Then, where do I come in?" Draco says solemnly, not knowing if he was actually a wanted child, of just a burden what just happened. It showed on his face and in his voice.

"Oh, Draco, its not like that. We both wanted a child, and both loved each other greatly, and realized that we didn't want any one raising a child but us. So we had a child, much to my discontent, not that I didn't want you, just," Lucius shudders, "how it had to happen..." Lucius trails off.

Draco shudders, and then looks up at his father. "Um... there is something I wanted to tell you too. I am gay. I have been fretting on how to tell you for the past 2 years. But I never felt that I could tell you, you seemed so happy with mom and all. I just didn't want you to disown me or something like that."

Lucius looks at Draco, "I would never disown you. You are my pride and joy. I love you so much."  
He pulls his son close, and Draco feels a tickle on his neck. He swats at it and feels something furry. He jumps back and tries to pull it off of himself, but the he screams as a sharp pain erupted on his rear. He looked back and jumped.

"Wha... What is this?!?!?!? I have a tail?!?!," sounding scared but then another wild grin spreads itself across his face.

Draco opens his mouth to speak, but Lucius holds up his had and says, "Yes, I am fully aware of how many guys will think it is cute. I had so many fawning over me as a teen, that's how I found out I was gay."

Draco looks up, "I will be able to change back right. There aren't any more changes that will occur are there?"

"There are no more physical changes, well; your muscles will become bigger and more defined, tone. That's all the physical changes. But you will get stronger. You'll be able to jump higher, run faster, and be more balanced and other things. The only thing that might pose a problem for a while is you personality will become more cat like. When I became more cat like, I was distracted by the slightest movements. Scents would drive me wild. Oh dear Merlin, I could tell you every time anyone in the Slytherin tower would have sex, that was murder. You'll see soon enough, you'll be back at Hogwarts just in time to be in control of your changes, hopefully. You may need to stay ho..."

"NO!..." Draco bellows, "I mean.. Er, I want to get to school on time, these changes will be hard enough do deal with, let alone all the fawning. I just want to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Ok. Well, now that you have 'grown', I guess it is safe to give you your coat. We will do that tomorrow. But I must warn you, it will be dangerous, and you may get hurt. It wont kill you, but you will be testing out you new body and things are bou..."

Draco interrupted, "Er, n-n-new b-body?"

"Yes Draco, a new body, I will explain everything later tomorrow, but for now you need to sleep, you need your rest for tomorrow. Good night. And go to sleep, no staying up and reading or I will give you a sleep potion."

Draco glared at Lucius, "You wouldn't!"

"I would, now get to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." he hugs his son, then watches him leave, Draco's tail waging as he left.

**_A/N: Thank you for subscribing to my story. I will try to update as soon a possible. I finally got a beta (does a happy dance). but i could use all the help i could get, so if if you have anything you wanna see in the story, i will try and work it in. ideas are always welcome. and so are reviews. on another note, my pen name is in Japanese, it means "I am a tiger". any way, REVIEW PLEASE. thank you. _**


	6. Chapter 5 Emotions Run High

Chapter 5

Ron is sitting on his bed, getting ready to take a nap. He finally starts to drift to sleep when he hears the familiar sound of his DADA coin going off. He closes his eyes to try and go back to sleep. Then he hears Harry's voice calling for help. He flies out of bed and grabs the coin just in time to see Harry pass out.

Ron calls Hermonie with the coin and tells her what happened. Calls Dumbledore by floo who shortly after apperates to Harry's house.

When he arrives, he sees a puddle of blood surrounding Harry. He picks up Harry and sets him on the bed. Ron looks down at his shirt and it is soaked in blood. He looks back at Harry, who is pale as a ghost. Then he hears a fire roar down stairs, and a voice calling out "Weasly, where are you and Potter?"

"Up stairs., second floor. Left off the landing and third door on the right."

He hears footsteps coming up the steps. Snape appears in the door, with a bag in his hand. He walks around the petrified Vernon, who is still conscious at the time, and over to Harry. He sets the bag down and opens it, taking out various philes and herbs. He starts to put potions in Harry's mouth, easing them down his throat so he wont choke.

Ron watches, eyes ablaze with fear and anger. Ron looks over to the blob on the floor and says, "Are you happy now you fucker, you finally drove him over the edge, what do you have to say about that. Now do you see…"

"That is enough Wesaly, I need your help. Go get Poppy from school, she should be in the hospital wing. Go, quickly, I will need her help to heal Potter." Ron's eyes widen with fear, tears well up in his eyes. "don't just stand there, his life is on the line, GO!!!" He shouts at the now crying Ron.

He runs down stairs and to the fire place, and runs right into Hermonie and Dumbledore. "What is the hurry? Wheres harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"He is up here Dumbledore, Hermonie, go with Ron. He is going to get Poppy from school." Snape says from up stairs.

Dumbledore starts up stairs and Ron grabs Harmonie's hand and drags her into the emerald green fire.

They pop out in the infirmary, just as Poppy is going by. She sees them and says, "Students are not supposed to be here when school is not in session. What are you…"

"its Harry, he need your help. Hurry" Ron interrupts, stammering in a jumble of sobs and gasps.

"What are his obvious injuries?"

"Massive blood and magic loss due to …"

"I don't need the specifics Wesely. Where is he?"

"Privet drive, please hurry."

"don't worry, I will hurry." She takes out her wand, and gives it a flick, and a bag comes in, followed by philes of potions, medical equipment, and other stuff like such. She snaps her fingers and a house elf appears in front of her. "Take these kids to the Chambers. You know which ones, don't tell any one. Not even the other elf's. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Miss. Clearly." The house elf says in a calm voice. The house elf turns to the kids "please wait here for a moment." the house elf says, just after Poppy leaves. The house elf disappears, and when she reappears, she is holding a tissue box. She puts it in Ron's hands and leads them to the great hall. The house elf stops at the Headmaster's chair, and snaps her fingers twice, each time a small arc of black energy zaps a crystal embedded in the top of the chair. The chair slowly rises, and revels a lift. She leads them on, Ron still sobbing. Hermonie tries to calm him down, and was doing pretty good. The lift starts to move, making all but the elf jump.

A few minutes later, they arrive in a small foyer, with five hall extending out. There is green fields of energy blocking all but one. They head over to that one, and walk through it to a room. The room is dark. Then they start to hear things move around. Hermonie and Ron look at each other even thought they can see each other. Then the sounds of movement stops. They look into the room, as a fire erupts out of nowhere, slowly lightning the room. Two more fires appear, one from huge six wicked candle on a table, and one from the candle chandelier hanging from the celling. They look around at the lavishly decorated room. There is a window that extends out, leaving a ledge to sit on. It has a wondrous view of the lake. There are two beds, both king size. They are covered with Mindoro colors. The floor has a champagne shag carpet. There is a table with the six wicked candle on it. It has three chairs around it.

They walk in a little more to get a better look around, but they are stooped my some sort of force field.

They stop and look at each other, then try and walk in again, but are stooped again, and the force field seemed to be stronger that time. They once again look at each other, and then the house elf starts to giggle. They both look at her and at the same time ask, "What is going on here?"

The house elf giggles more and says, "That is a forcefield that can tell it the person trying to enter it has shoes on. It wont let any one pass with shoes on. Why do you think that we house elf's don't where shoes?" Ron and Hermonie look at the house elf, then to her feet. "See, no shoes. It makes it easier to travel about the castle, with out the worry of tripping a forcefield. Just take off your shoes and it will let you right through."

They look down inquisitively and then take off their shoes. Then they try and walk through the forcefield and it lets them pass. They walk to the beds, and sit down. The house elf starts to leave, but is stopped by a sound of a sob, then looks back to see Hermonie comforting Ron. The house elf looks up at Ron, then comes back and sits down next to him. "its going to be ok, Poppy will fix your boyfriend right up. Poppy is the..."

"how did you know?" Ron says, in between sobs.

"Cause you are crying the hardest, and mostly the loved ones are crying like this, and that Hermonie is comforting you, just like a friend would do. Its rather obvious, just to let you know. And also, why do you think there is only two beds?" Ron and Hermonie looks around. She was right, there were only two beds. Ron blushes a bit. "See, this is just like the room of requirement, only, more subtle, it also can change in your sleep, based on your dreams." Ron and Hermonie looked shocked, and nervous. The house elf seeing this laughs. "Don't worry, it only changes the area around the bed, and only the occupants can see the change. So, is there anything I can get you?" The house elf says politely.

"what is your name?" Hermonie says, still comforting Ron.

"My apologizes, I am Ryvinca Telako Doralka, but you can call me Rayne for short. Most every one does. It you need anything, just call for me. I will be here in a jiffy. I believe that is the way to say it. I am not sure, I have never been good with muggle sayings."

"Ok, thank you. If we need anything, we will call you. Can you just tell us if you hear anything about Harry?" Ron says, still shaking a bit, fresh tears streaming down his face. It is riddled with so many emotions, you can barely tell what he is feeling. But the main emotion is fear. Fear for his lovers life.

"Yes, I will. And when he is healed up properly, he will be staying in this room too. All of you will stay for the rest of the summer, if I am not mistaken. That is the only reason We use these rooms, for students who don't have anywhere to go."

"But we have places to go, why would we stay here?" Hermonie asks, with a confused look on her face.

don't"Well you don't expect Harry to stay here by himself do you, after what happened, he will want to be with friends, not alone. And besides, it will give Ron time to spend with him, cause as you see," she points to the corner, where a door has just appeared, with a clear rubber band around the doorknob, "Some one is already planning a shag."

Ron blushes so red, his face could blend in with the comforters. "Well, that is only if he is up to it." Ron says defensively.

"It's ok, no need to explain your self. Well it is due time I go back to the infirmary, I will be needed there soon, Poppy will need my help. If you need anything, do not be afraid to call. I am your personal house elf while you are in this room. Good night." the house elf hops off the bed, but before she hits the floor, she turns into smoke and disappears.

"Wow, that was cool." Ron says, sorrow and pain just slightly more absence from his voice. Worry soon comes back to his face.

"It's ok, he will be fine. Poppy will take good care of him." Hermonie says, wrapping a hand around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"I know, I just... I don't want to loose him. I love him so much. I just cant stand to see him hurt..." Ron stops, tears welling up in his eyes, his voice cracked, and he started to cry again. "If I ever get a chance, that man will die!" Ron says scornfully.

Poppy comes out of the fireplace, and wipes the ashes from her robes, and then proceeds upstairs. When she walks in, there was so much blood, it seemed to paint the air a sickly crimson color. "Oh Merlin, how... Severus, what have you given him already?" she asks, concern and fear pleating her voice.

"Just a Blood Renewal and Wound Sealer. Thats all." Severus says, stepping back, allowing Poppy to do her work.

She pulls out three philes. She makes Harry drink two, and the third she rubs on to the bigger cuts and they begin to heal immediately. When she puts it on, small fibers begin to cover the wounds, and they slowly turn red, then a flesh color. They leave just the smallest scar. Takes her wand, and points it to Harry and she begins to levitate. She turns to Severus and Dumbledore, and says, "He should be fine, but I want to take him to Hogwarts, and due to how this happened, I want him to stay there for the rest of the summer, I have already put his friends in the Chambers, Rayne is tending to them. She has been told not to tell anyone about them."

"Very well, I also feel it is wise to have his friends stay there too. He would be lonely if he was there all by his lonesome. Give them the Key to the Chambers. You go ahead to the school Poppy. We will stay here and" looking at Vernon, who is still on the floor, "Deal with him."

"see you at the school Dumbledore, Severus." she walks out of the door, and to the fire place, and with a puff of emerald green smoke she is gone, along with Harry in tow.

**_A/N: I am still looking for a beta, if you want to be one, message me. as you can see, these storys are going to be getting longer, so it will take longer to get them up, i will get them us as soon as my schedul will allow. thanks for the reviews, please keep them comming. and thank you to all who have faved the story. here is to another good chapter... it.. was... wasn't it...?_**


End file.
